


Explosions

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Anal Sex, Blanket Permission, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never boring when Gabriel's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).



As soon as Dean left, there was someone else in the room.

Normally Sam would pull his gun if that happened, but he knew this someone.

Also, said someone currently had his lips in a vacuum-seal.

He moaned, and his fingers came up to run through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel’s own hands were fisted in the back of his shirt.

When he pulled back, Sam gasped, “Don’t waste time, do you?”

Gabriel grinned. “Not today. I have Plans.”

Sam shivered.

Gabriel shoved him down on the bed. As he hit it Sam’s clothes disappeared. He rolled his eyes, knowing better than to complain by now. He knew he’d find them in his bag after they were done.

Gabriel’s finger brushed over his mouth and Sam opened reflexively. Gabriel moaned as he started sucking, swirling his tongue around.

There was soon another finger beside the first, and Sam flicked his tongue between them, ghosting it over the webbing. Gabriel ground down against him.

The fingers were suddenly gone, but Gabriel was spreading him open and stroking over his hole, so Sam didn’t mind too much. He felt a brief moment of misgiving; spit wasn’t near enough to…but Gabriel had procured lube from somewhere, as Sam found when he slid a finger into him, so that was alright.

He whimpered slightly and pushed up, impatient. Gabriel stroked over his hip with his free hand and Sam grabbed it, tangling their fingers together.

Gabriel had two fingers in him now, scissoring them, and Sam clutched at his hand. He knew Gabriel was forcing his body to relax, making this easier, but he didn’t mind.

He fuzzed out for a bit, but came back to himself when Gabriel pushed his hands above his head, fingers braceleting his wrists, and pushed in.

Sam held still as Gabriel bottomed out, but when he just lay there after, Sam rocked his hips up impatiently. Gabriel grinned at him and started thrusting.

Sam met his thrusts eagerly. Seriously, how was it Gabriel managed to hit exactly the right spot every time?

“There are some advantages to being able to read minds,” Gabriel whispered, and Sam could only moan in agreement.

Gabriel’s thrusts were getting ragged now, and he’d let go of Sam’s wrists. Sam moved his hands up to claw at Gabriel’s back as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Gabriel stiffened and thrust into him one last time, hard, and Sam came, feeling moisture soak his stomach.

He let out a long sigh as Gabriel pulled out. “We should do that more often.”

Gabriel laid a kiss on his temple. “Whenever you want, kiddo. Whenever you want.”


End file.
